Oskar Helvegen
---- Oskar Helvegen (オスカー ヘルブジェン osukaa herubujen) is a mage from Mys and one of the only practitioners of the Actor's path in Theatre Magic, having learnt a total of four caster spells he collected from several battles. The older twin brother of Madelen Helvegen, Oskar is nearly never seen from his sister's side as he acts as a sort of protector and guard to his little sister that he cares very much for. The physically more stronger one in the duo, Oskar proves that he was well built for combat over a variety of ways in combat, especially swordsmanship where his skill can overpower an amateurs'. As the brawn, Oskar is incharge of the attacks and carrying them out according to his sister's strategy and tactic, showing that he trusts his sister to plan out movements and attacks as well as putting his trust in her that he may be able to succeed in said attack. This relationship that the twins truely shows complete faith and operation into teamwork and sinbling trust, as Oskar and Mandelen have emerged from several battles before all thanks to the cooperation of both mages. Entitling himself as The Rook (ス ルック su rukku) due to his flexibility on the battlefield and his great combative expertise, Oskar is also known to head into battle commonly if without the help of his sister and attacking without a reasonable tactic, because the only true strategy he could really think of is to attack head on and strike with his blade. Just like the chess piece he shares the name with, Oskar is very straight forward when attacking and doesn't need to think strategically when fighting it out. By Mandelen and other people who know him very well, Oskar is referred to as Little Fox (リトル フォックス ritoru fokkusu) due to his appearance looking like a sly small fox when people see him at a first glance. Because foxes are known for their habit as kleptomaniacs or just intentional stealing, Oskar very much suits this name as he has stolen knowledge and ability to cast four spells that he has been able to develop to match his skill, as well as just stealing very few things around his time travelling. Oskar is the stereotypical older brother to his younger sister, and will do anything for her to make sure that she is safe. Appearance Oskar looks like a short young man, roughly around the same height as his younger sister with pale skin that is nearly as white as the snow that falls in Iceburg. His gold eyes is the main feature to his appearance, shining brightly with a strong yellow as if someone had just planted shining gold coins into the middle of his spectacles, matching the same kind of yellow from that of a Light Magic spell. His eyes are usually squinting, matching that of a sly fox and keeping limited sight to his eyes even though he finds no problem in looking through them. Over and under his eyes is painted red marks that act to highlight where his eyes are. His white eyebrows are pretty thin, though just like his sister's are very thick from inward to his face as it gradually becomes thinner and thinner the more they go utwards. His hair though is all ruffled and messy, many strands pf hair pointing in all sorts of directions with no prime or complex design to the style of hair Oskar has. His hair though is noticeably more short than Mandelen's and only really reaches down to Oskar's neck except for a couple of bangs tied together with a blue ribbon and hang down the sides of Oskar's head. His normal outfit is that of a military kind, though does have more of a regal and importnat look to it as opposed to his sister's very basic outfit. With his sleeves, the cuffs are white and lined with gold threading though does show a bit of blue at the very end as if the cuffs were just attached there. On his left arm, there is material that acts like a short side cloak, bearing yet again gold threading though now with a gold design of a random symbol in the middle of it. Just like his sister, the middle of his top half of the clothing has golden buttons with several slits for the buttons to go through, but is covered a few pieces of metal that reach around Oskar's body and shield some parts of his sides and shoulder areas on the coat, tied with a gold rope to keep it connected. In the lower half, he has fur on the leather belt that is hung around his waist, holding the sheath that his katana blade slips into when he has no need for it at the moment. The bottom of his coat is coloured white and gold with the somewhat same design that is used for his sleeve cuffs. His boots that he wears with his fitted blue pants have gold on them, majorly on the bottom and sides. Personality A warrior at heart, Oskar loves the thought and concept of battle, especially battles that involve a reward for the winner of the said conflict. Born with a lust for fights and combat, Oskar had demonstrated at such a young age that he enjoyed fighting, usually having caused many arguments and physical quarrels with many of the criminals that lived within the crime infested Mystan city of Saurian. His mischievous and cocky attitude were just the few triggers that initiated a fight, that and besides Oskar actually assaulting many. This kind of attitude and nature however has been suppressed and only now can Oskar really control his motives and impulsive urges to start a fight and anger a person, but that doesn't stop him from taking an alternative and more safer route when pissing off a person. Contradicting his sister's responsible attitude, Oskar seems to like pranking and playing jokes on other people during most of his spare time, having become creative enough to where he can come up with and set up quite complex traps that he can get his targets with. One of the strongest highlights of his relationship with his sister is the many schemes and mischievous jokes have executed on several victims. Conflicting on his sister's aim to leave a lasting legacy on this world with her name shrouded in mystery, Oskar seeks to fulfill and live a life of fame and fortune where his name is in the mouth of everyone around him. He seeks to be someone that is known for a heroic action such as saving the world or defeating one of the most infamous criminals. Though he has no idea on how he is going to get there, all that Oskar knows is that he wants to reach that point and be the person that he so wishes to be. Oskar is more likely to take up jobs that can reward him with some bit of fame, as he slowly boosts his reputation the further he goes within Ishgar. Oskar is a very proud natured person, who hates the feeling of losing to someone else as he has a very big trust on his capabilities as a mage and a fighter. Though he does not like losing, internally hating it with every inch, Oskar shows that he has good sportsmanship when it comes to light hearted matches such as tournaments and the like. Though when it comes to events that Oskar has trained well for and studyed hard, he is very competitive and will feel his reputation damaged with an overwhelming feeling of waste. Oskar likes food, and when he has a taste of a food that he will instantly like and be drawn into, he will not hesitate to instantly munch it down without a second thought. He identifies food on a first taste perception, not usually taking into account the things the food might do if he tries to finish the food in one go. Nonetheless, he shows that his gut can take in a lot of food in a period of time, having finished a whole stock of food in a couple of hours without being disturbed, only to be discovered laying on the floor with a hurt stomach. Oskar is very headstrong and will do most things without thinking about the many other possibilities that may happen during the course of action. At some times, Oskar can also be very stubborn when things don't seem to be as serious to Oskar's eye, shrugging off any possible dangers that may occur and walking into the issue without much thought but just the aim to make sure that it is sorted out. He is someone to just attack without a strategy, relying on the power and strength of his body and blade to take down the opponent as he is most of an offensive and little defensive type of attacker on the field. Oskar also shows to have an interest in the art of Theatre, matching his magic of Theatre Magic specifically the Actor's path, which he too is quite superb at. He has shown a fine skill in the art of improvisation and is very witty, knowing just what to do in certain situations that need his skill for acting and mimicking. Though he does not have any magic to mimic that of other magicians, Oskar has a great ability to copy other people's behaviour and posture as well as way to act in ordr to work as them. He can blend in perfectly with any environment and also become somewhat invisible in crowds, knowing exactly what to do to supress his presence and how to get out of trouble quickly with only words. This kind of ability does stem off from his superb capability to easily lie, making it seem genuine and trustworthy to where he has the full trust of those he tries to trick. Not even his own sister has the senses to tell if her own brother is lying, which goes to show that Oskar can be possibly one of the best liers there is out there, his explanation for his skill ad talent for lying is that he had caught onto criminal behaviour back in Mys, and is the reason to why Oskar has been moulded into the person that he is today. History Magic Abilities Theatre Magic Theatre Magic (シアター魔法 Shiatā Mahō): is a type of Caster Magic and Spatial Magic that allows the user to enter three different modes that all hold an equal amount of power depending on how well the Theatre Magic user utilises them within battle. Being split into three modes, they cover three types of magics that revolve around the basics of theatre however due to holding three different magic concepts it comes with a price, that users can only be able to learn on specific mode for the rest of their career or have to become twice as powerful then they were in order to switch abilities. Named after three roles that are important in the development of theatre shows and all, Theatre Magic is one of the most mysterious magics to have ever existed on Earth Land. Split into three modes respectively named Actor, Director and Producer, Theatre Magic uses the magic of theatre in order to land attacks on the user's enemies. Only one of these modes can be learned and mastered by a mage, for it is impossible to be able to learn the two others without a fantastic amount of great effort. Like said before, these Theatre Magic modes allow the user to enter three different styles of attack that can indefinitely help the user in battles, depending on how well they are using the magic. Though it cannot compare quite as well as to the notorious Slayer Magics or many Lost Magics in that matter, Theatre Magic is strong in it's own definition. It comes with many perks and in turn comes in with many cons but nonetheless is still an accessible magic that is easy to use once the user has been able to come in tune with the magic. Since there is no actual element to Theatre Magic in general, Theatre Magic is one of those magics that cover a wide variety of effects depending on the power that the user chooses to practise. The Actor (アクター akutaa) is a path which allows the user to learn magic spells from any type of magic art and use them to their own whim, retaining the spell so that soon they can learn and develop the magic on their own grounds to get better at it. For this to happen, they must be hit by the preferred spell that they wish to learn, and so will welcome in the attack with their magic origin open for energy. By being hit by the opponent's magic energy, the ethernano within the attack will be taken into the Actor whose body will scan and download information into it's brain's systems, therefore gaining the knowledge on how the Actor can be able to manipulate the energy themselves and use it for their own purposes. Considered a 'lazy way of learning magic', the Actor is the second most used path of Theatr Magic which many mages learning it use, however there will always be some cons to the use of this magic. Things such as their body not being use to the method of manipulation of the magic spell, with things such as Slayer Magics that help the user's body evolve and become use to a certain dangerous element to which that they are the only ones immune to. Using higher levelled spells that are not in coordination to the user's own magic power and skill will lead to a huge amount of pressure onto the user's body, making any deep wounds and the likes unbearble to keep and could even result in them fainting from the pain. If a user's body is not well trained enough, this kind of magic could really damage how they work, cast or even live in general. The Actor path has been said to be another form of Mimic, Copy Magic, etc, though there are ways that make the Actor path different to the said magics. Magic spells that can only be learnt by the Actor usually consist of offensive attacks and a few supportive magics like Healing Magic as these are the spells that land an impact on the Actor's body. Like said before, the magic that one is able to take in and download into their body is retained for as long as the mage would live, with the chance to improve on the magic spell and learn it for themselves with the information given. This information however is not a lot so when receiving a magic attack from a master of a magic, the Actor will only be able to gather enough information to where they can only preform it at a beginner's level, with enough to little information on how to preform it. Being able to keep it though, the mage can learn it's ways and improve their magic spell which they had stolen. Magic skill and power of a mage does not affect the power and ability of the actor path, because it will always remain to be giving the user limited information, forcing them to enhance the magic spell themselves. Keep in mind however that it is only the manipulation method of ethernano energy that will be downloaded, no information on how to evolve the user's body so that they can equip this Magic spell will be granted as well and so the user must be careful on what spell they are using just so that they are sure it won't backfire on themselves. The maximum amount of spells that a user of Actor is able to learn is a total of five, and can come from any appropriate magic art however things from Holder Magics and highly lethal magics like Death Magic are invalid for learning. If one has a full capacity of magic spells, the user will be able to totally erase the information they have on that magic spell, removing it from their systems and clearing a space for a new magic spell to be made. All progress on skill and ppower over the magic spell that is erased will be lost with it and so if the user wishes to try and learn the spell again, they will be foced to go through the gruel process of mastering the spell another time. The absorption of the spell is controlled, and the user can choose wether to learn the spell upon impact or leave the spell just to hit them. *' ' (ヒーリングスペル Hīringusuperu) One of Oskar's more older spells in his arsenal and use of Theatre Magic, Oskar has been able to become quite the expert when using Healing Spell where he has the ability to heal most cuts and bruises with ease with some limits of course to his range. The process for healing is somewhat difficult for many to truely understand and is just one of those spells that basically are what they are, but the science behind Healing spell is that the healing process is sped up with the help of ethernano from the atmosphere and the user's body in order to replicate and speed up the excerise of healing. By infusing ethernano particles into the wounded's body, the particles spectate and record information on how the injured's body operates and works to it's program in order to copy the work and preform the act itself. This is why some healing spells may take quite a while to preform as the little skill to manipulate and program the ethernano particles can really slow down or limit the process due to incapability to control ethernano. There are limits to using Healing Magic however, for people who have just been treated though their body is now fixed cannot do any kind of fighting for a short period of fighting due to the unnatural speeding up of the body's healing process. This is to allow the body to get used to the foreign energy particles and welcome and absorb it into it's body as one of them. Healing bones requires much more skill as they are deep within the body muscle and are not as easily repairable as a simple flesh wound. Oskar primarily uses this ability to heal himself and his sister though those that have gained trust from Oskar can also be fixed up by the young boy himself. *' ' (パープルネット Pāpurunetto) is a spell which is a variant of Fire Magic and an attack that he had learned after having been assaulted by a 'part-time assassin'. A spell he had also been able to season with his magic capabilities, Oskar first casts a purple seal from his hand right in front of him, forcing his hand forward into the seal as a purple net shoots out from the other side and opens wide as it nears to grab onto the target. It's spreads over a distance of 15 metres and will ensnare anything that is within it's grasp by automatically increasing it's weight and planting itself into the ground. From here the fire aspects of the Purple Flare spell can kick in as according to the user's wishes, the heat of the net can increase and can go to temperatures which will leave a burn mark on the target. The Purple Net is primarily an attack to apprehend targets and keep them in place just as long as the user is concious and string with their magic power, because the net can quickly dissipate if the user loses consciousness or uses way too much magic power. *'Water Jet' (ウォータージェット U~ōtājetto) By holding his palm out and casting a blue seal before his hand, Oskar can swiftly shoot bullets of water at a rapid speed that will deliver a stinging pain at normal power when colliding into a person's body. The speed that the Water Jet bullets can reach can 2,500 feet per second (which is around 1,700 mph) and can have the ability to pass through or even damage clothing of the target's. They of course cannot cut through metal or very solid materials such as bricks and other types, only causing some sort of damage to materials around the same density and strength as wood as shown it having the ability to chip away wood with every bullet that collides with the tree. Oskar can really only use this attack on unarmored opponents on the field as this delivers the most pain when done on a the body. When shot, the victim will find that the spots of impact will be bolded out with a red mark and can even lead to having cuts if the shot may hit the same spot several times. This attack is also useful for apprehending criminals and all due to it's not so lethal nature. *'Hydro Drill' (ハイドロドリル Haidorodoriru) A Water Magic spell, Oskar uses a blue magic seal as a way to equip the effect on his arm as it is casted infront of him and he pushes him arm into it. What is produced a a torrent of water that circles his arm at high speeds and mimics that of a drill that can cut through many materials that stand in it's way. The wave is kept in place by magic energy supporting and keeping the drill around his arm, so that the power of the spell doesn't rip the user's skin off. Equipment Katana: Unqiue Fox Mask: Physical Abilities Magic Prowess Lex Duo (法律、2 Hōritsu, 2) is a sort of Magic Phenomenon that only happens when two magically sensitive offspring is produced on the same day, meaning that this kind of thing only happens to twin mages. The possibility and chance that Lex Duo can happen to magical twins is one out of a million so it is very rare to actually see a pair of twins that is affected with Lex Duo at all. Lex Duo actually happens when the twins are within the womb of the mother as this is where the two are kept and contained for ethernano particles to come and form what is known as the magical origin or the container for their magic power. As they form, ethernano particles can somehow create some sort of link by 'splitting themselves in half' as both halves enter the twins each, establishing a kind of connection that is made when the ethernano particles have departed from themselves and enter the two bodies. This kind of function is not normal is most likely a malfunction in the programming and nature in the ethernano from the atmosphere as this is quite unnatural even though this has occurred for thousands of years. When the connection is created and the magic origin has developed within the infant inside the womb, Lex Duo has been complete and now the twins must face the punishment of eachother's company due to the affinity based pain that will overwhelm the twins if they stray too far from one another. The ethernano particles that has blossomed the magic container is still very much active, and will remain active until the person's organs fail and give out. Because of this, that means that their connection is still active and will remain strong at a reasonable distance but when stretched out too far apart the magic container and the body will face some sort of pain of aching to tell that the connection is getting weaker and their bodies will at the cost of this. However there is some strength to this connection that counters this consequence, as the twins can theoretically become stronger due to the stronger connection that their bodies now have as they are close to eachother. With a strong connection now found, the twins at will can activate their bodies to send a dose of Epinephrine into their blood stream in order to strengthen their bodies as well as combining their force in order to become magically stronger. This will keep them active and energetic for a good period of time which can help them tip the scales of the fight into their favour if the situation is just right. However, this kind of energy doesn't last too long and only gives the twins a burst of power to fight with as they try to take down their opponents. One will be able to tell that this ability is being used by the aura that shows up radiating off the twins' bodies in the same colour as opposed to two different auras that are unique to the twins separately. The aura will depend on various things that involve the relationship between the twin siblings and will point of a sort of affinity that describes the two's relationship overall as it comes naturally due to it an act of the same ethernano magic power being 'joined together'. This is most helpful during team fights that have the twins fighting on the same side, as shown by the work of Mandelen and Oskar Helvegen whose primary strengths have only been lifted by this burst of energy provided by the Lex Duo connection. One should note that the burst isn't quite as powerful as such to say the Dragon Slayers, but it does have it's times where it may be sufficient enough to overpower normal mages when the twins unite and blend their strengths together. Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power) Combat Prowess Skilled Swordsmanship: Physical Prowess Above Average Strength: Subpar Agility: Notable Stamina: Better Durability: Notable Endurance: Trivia |}